pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Stunning (PvzH)
The Stunning Type is a Plant Type in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It was added in an update along with the Control Type Description Any Stunning Hero lead Stunning Plants "Stunning Plants like to Stun and take control over the battle! Using Swap, Skip Turn, Tri-Shot and Ice-proof to outlast, outplay and outwit the Zombie Hero!" Special Abilities Stun - Cards with this ability can prevent a Zombie from attacking until it is Bounced, does a Bonus Attack or put into a Gravestone. Zombies that are Stunned will have a butter image on its attack icon. Swap - Cards with this ability can swap two positions of Plants that are on the board. If there are less than two Plants on the board, cards with this ability cannot be played. The player can also choose who to Swap. Skip Turn - Cards with this ability can skip either the Zombie Fighters Phase or the Zombies Trick Phase. Tri-Shot - Plants with this ability will attack next door if next door is having the Attack Sequence. Plants with Tri-Shot has 3 arrows on its Attack Icon Ice-Proof - Plants with this ability cannot be Frozen. Plants with Ice-Proof has a fire image on its Health Icon. Stunning Cards Common * Cob * Butter Bucket * Cereal Bowl * Butter Up * Swap Soil * Grain Rain Uncommon * Shoe Cob-bler * Scorpion Pepper * Dandelion * Firethorn * Grain Reaper * Sweet Corn Rare * Stunion * Crop-batant * Cob Blob * Swapping Strawberry * Escape Root * Rooted to the Ground Super-Rare * The Tree Musketeers * Maizy * Chili Bean * Passing Thyme Legendary * Tricky Tomato * The Husk * Apple Mortar Galactic Stunning Cards Uncommon * Cornmet * Butter-fly Biodome * Cornamara Chaos Rare * Cosmic Cob * Husky Pack Super Rare * Physalis Chrysalis * The Big Apple * TBA Legendary * TBA * TBA Event Stunning Cards * Vinemortophobia by PaperAero555 (feel free to add more, though comment your idea down and I may accept it; I will put your name!) Token Stunning Cards * Timber * Cornma Stunning Heroes * The Reflector (Solar/Stunning) by PaperAero555 * Sapwood (Mega-Grow/Stunning) by PaperAero555 * Commando Cactaceae (Guardian/Stunning) by PaperAero555 * Permafrost (Smarty/Stunning) by PaperAero555 * Apple Abomination (Kabloom/Stunning) by PaperAero555 * Kernel Butter (Seeking/Stunning) by Jonthegreat711 * Hiddenite Rootall (Stunning/Kabloom/Guardian) by Escape Root (feel free to add more without my permission!) Stunning Superpowers * Stun Stone (Stun a Zombie, Draw a Card) * Woodened (Make a 2/1 Timber) * Inflamed (A Plant gets Ice-Proof and Draw a Card) * Brightness Bullet (Do 3 Damage to a Zombie and 3 Damage to the Zombie Hero) (The Reflector) * Sapping Sap (Do 2 Damage to a Zombie and is Stunned) (Sapwood) * Switchery Blower (Move a Plant, Make a Potato Mine on the old spot.) (Hiddenite Rootall) Trivia * Its logo depicts Butter, something a Kernal-pult occasionally throws in Plants vs. Zombies and its sequel. ** The Butter also "stuns", showing that Butter can Stun in the game. * This page was originally made on the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Fan Ideas Wikia and by the same creator. * Category:PvZH Types Category:PaperAero555's Creations